


Surprise

by The_gal_who_liked_starkid



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gal_who_liked_starkid/pseuds/The_gal_who_liked_starkid





	Surprise

February wondered where they were going as Bug led her from her room. About an hour into their journey back to earth Bug came into her room and handed her a pink glittery sleeping mask that covered her eyes. Even though she wasn't the smartest person she knew something was up. Still she chatted away to him about the latest fashion trends that she had seen in forever 2100. February had felt the ship touch down and thought to herself that perhaps the ship had a new speed. That was when Bug took ahold of her hand and led her out of her room. 

‘Bug where are we going’ February whined. If Bug gave her a look she didn't know, but he didn't respond. At some point they passed what she assumed to be Taz and Up. She assumed this because she heard a loud stream of spanish followed by a thud and the commander muttering ‘Taz we talked about this’.She felt Bugs pincers go warm in her own as he blushed in embarrassment February stifled a giggle as she imagined what they had been doing in that corner. They moved on quickly.

February was straining her ears for any clues and nearly jumped as the loud click of the carrier doors sounded, telling her the big door was opening. She clung to Bug as she tried not to fall on the way down the steep ramp.February breathed in the air to check it was oxygen and was met with a sweet perfume smell Suddenly Bug was gone from her side and a few seconds later she heard him call ‘Alright February take off the mask now’. February slowly pulled the mark over her newly cut and dried blonde hair.

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head with the sight met before her. The purple sparkly converse that February had picked out to contrast the dark floors of her starship were not set upon a baby pink and baby blue checkered floor that went as far as she could see. It covered a large sort of entrance †hat led up to a glass wall. She could see through the glass. February thought about pinching herself. Through the glass she could see rows upon rows of….

SHOES! February screamed and ran towards Bug, trapping him in a hug ‘Oh Buggie how did you know? What is this place anyways, how did you find it, oh Bug you are perfect and wonderful.’ Bug took a second thinking about it before he answered. ‘ Well February, this is the biggest shoe shop in the galaxy, you told me you wanted a planet of shoes. I showed you my home, so i guess you should show me your home afte-‘ February cut him off ‘Oh Bug any mall is my home but how did you find it?’ ‘Well’ Bug answered ‘I asked Taz first but she was getting food and told me she would cut my head off if I asked again so I asked Up. ‘Bug you are the best!’ February exclaimed ‘Cmon lets go see if they have this seasons shoes.


End file.
